Lecciones Ahogadoras
by WirSindTraumer
Summary: Junto a su última respiración se fue el tormento de mis recuerdos y mi vida abría paso a un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo comienzo junto a lo único que me importaba, Frank. One-shot. Frerard Gerard/Frank


La luz entraba por aquél gran ventanal, cegándome, tentándome a hacer lo indebido. Podía sentir perfectamente su respiración mientras ella dormía a mi lado, sobre la cama adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas. Observé su cabello largo y desordenado, sus labios carnosos y finalmente su rostro perfecto; sus delicadas facciones que expresaban infinita paz y tranquilidad. Finalmente comprendí cuáles eran mis reales planes para aquél día. Acaricié sus mejillas y frente mientras grababa en mi mente el olor de su piel. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero no era precisamente de alegría.

Lentamente comenzó a despertarse, dejándome ver sus juguetones ojos.

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – ella preguntó, restregándose los ojos, media dormida aún. – ¿Qué hora es?

Ya son las 11 de la mañana – respondí sonriendo ligeramente luego de comprobar la hora en el lujoso reloj que colgaba en la pared del hotel en que nos habíamos hospedado momentáneamente. – Pero no te preocupes, ya mandé a pedir el desayuno.

Awww, Gerard, no tenías que preocuparte -se acercó a mi rostro y me besó tiernamente. Me amaba, increíblemente, lo hacía. Pero, lamentablemente, yo no podía decir lo mismo de mi parte.

Con suaves movimientos (muy propios de su personalidad) se levantó, casi danzando y cubrió su cuerpo con el vestido de bodas que se encontraba tirado en el piso, y del cual ella sentía tanto orgullo, mientras yo sólo sentía odio por él.

¿Te gustó, verdad? – preguntó refiriéndose a la ceremonia que _ella_ había celebrado ayer, la desastrosa unión en matrimonio que ambos habíamos protagonizado.

Por su puesto, lucías hermosa ayer con el vestido puesto- dije, diciendo la verdad, pues era una mujer muy atractiva para los ojos de cualquier hombre, claro, exceptuando mi persona.

Transcurrieron algunas horas, el cielo se oscurecía dando paso a la noche y con ella mis sentidos se iban aclarando. Tenía totalmente claro cada paso que iba a realizar.

Conduje por las hermosas calles de Lisboa, Portugal, el lugar en donde pasábamos la luna de miel hasta llegar a un restaurante situado justo en frente de la playa, que yo había reservado especialmente para la ocasión.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente, acompañada por sus risas y por mis gestos corteses. Finalmente decidí llevarla hasta, el cual se encontraba totalmente vacío y alejado del resto del restaurante. Allí conversamos, reímos y bebimos copas de vino a la luz de la luna, brindando por la espectacular noche que estábamos viviendo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dije, y su risa ansiosa inundó mis oídos. Coloqué la cinta de seda delicadamente sobre sus ojos, impidiendo su visión.

Con la mano derecha tomé el arma desde mi chaqueta con mucho sigilo, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba suavemente el contorno de su boca. Sus labios entreabiertos, esperando por la respuesta de los míos me provocaron náuseas, por lo que decidí proceder rápidamente.

La posé delicadamente en su sien, sin que ella si quiera se percatara, y con el fervor que sólo un hombre en aquella situación podía sentir apreté suavemente el gatillo, directamente en el centro de su cabeza. El sonido retumbó en mis oídos por unos pocos segundos, antes que mi mente se centrara exclusivamente en lo que ocurría.

Grandes flujos de sangre comenzaron a escurrir deliciosamente por su cuerpo, manchando rápidamente su vestido de rojo escarlata. Mi pulso se aceleró, los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban con fuerza en mi pecho, pero mis sentidos continuaban estables, deleitando mi vista como nunca antes ante aquél espectáculo. No pasó mucho tiempo en que dejara caer su liviano cuerpo al suelo, sobre el cual pasaron los últimos segundos de la vida de la cual había sido mi esposa.

Mi respiración se tranquilizó, y la carga que llevaba dentro de mi desde que ella había entrado a mi vida se deshizo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Todo el odio, la ira y la sed de venganza que se había acumulado desde que ella logró su cometido, separarme de la única persona a la cual había amado en esta vida. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir jamás.

Junto a su última respiración se fue el tormento de mis recuerdos y mi vida abría paso a un nuevo comienzo.

Un nuevo comienzo junto a lo único que me importaba, Frank.

Ahora ambos estábamos donde debíamos estar…

Caminamos despacio sobre el césped, con su fría mano haciendo contacto con la mía, hasta que encontramos el lugar que buscábamos. Allí le susuré un "te amo" y besé suavemente su boca.

El sabor de sus labios impregnaba mi mente y llenaba mi ser de paz. Por fin podía sentir que mi vida se completaba.

Estaba nuevamente con Frank… Mi Frank… Y nunca, nadie en el mundo podía volver a separarnos.

_Lindsay Ann Ballato._

_1976-2005_

_Lamentamos tu trágico desenlace y esperamos que el causante de tu muerte sea encontrado algún día._

Observamos silenciosamente los mensajes que su familia había acumulado durante aquellos años en su tumba.

Dejé suavemente la rosa negra sobre su sepultura, y cerca de ella mi mensaje, escrito con perfecta caligrafía.

_Siempre estarás en mi mente, junto a los grandiosos recuerdos de la que fue nuestra luna de miel._

_Tu esposo Gerard._


End file.
